


Be Careful What You Wish For

by keepcalmandsparkle



Category: Clique
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandsparkle/pseuds/keepcalmandsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a really rough fight with the PC, Massie wishes that the PC had never even met. Thanks to a shooting star gone unnoticed, her wish is granted. The next day, she finds herself back in 5th grade at PMS with the Ahnnabees. She soon learns that life in fifth grade is actually harder than life in seventh grade. Be careful what you wish for . . . it just might come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: Hey guys, Rachel here. I had this idea for a story a few weeks ago, and I decided to work on it along with my other fanfic, The Beginning of an Era (go check it out!) This is set after the fight in P.S. I Loathe You. Sorry if it's a bit short, it's only the prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Updates might be pretty slow, because I'm also working on another fanfic. R &R!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does.**

**Kisses! ~Rachel**

* * *

 

 

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Friday, October 9th**

**10:00 P.M.**

Massie Block curled into a ball on her bed. She shut her eyes and tried to cry. Tonight, her friends had all abandoned her. But no tears came. Instead, she felt a sudden hatred for her now ex-friends.

First, there was Alicia. Her ex-beta. Alicia had tried to lead the Socc-Hers. When Massie didn't let her, she made her own cheerleading squad, the Heart-Nets. When she walked in on them practicing, they had called her "The Curse," because she had bumped into Dempsey and made him sprain his ankle. Massie thought betas were supposed to be loyal to their alpha.

Next, there was Dylan. Her ex-gamma. Dylan had dated Derrington behind her back, even when she knew that Massie had marked him with Chanel No. 19. Massie had a hold on him! And then she had lied about it when they played Given/Not happened to PC support, day or night? Massie thought you were supposed to tell your best friends everything and not hide things from them.

Then, there was Kristen. Her ex-delta. Kristen had become friends with Layme behind Massie's back. And she was supposedly helping both Layne and Massie get Dempsey. Kristen was nawt supposed to be friends with that LBR, let alone help her get a guy. A guy that Massie liked! Massie thought best friends were supposed to always have each other's backs, nawt cheat on them with an LBR friend.

Finally, there was Kuh-laire. Sweet, innocent Claire. Claire hadn't really done anything to Massie, except for the fact that she was spending way too much time with Cam. And Layne. Massie knew that Claire couldn't be Lycra'ed, but couldn't she at least try to spend more time with Massie? She was Claire's friend too. Massie thought best friends were supposed to always be there for you.

Massie felt a lump forming in her throat. Oh, so now the tears came? She sank into her purple duvet and bawled. Her friends had all betrayed her. Now she was just an insecure girl whose only friend was Kuh-laire Lyons. And she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be Claire's friend anymore.

Massie got up to get a tissue and pick up Bean, and then lay back down. She blew her nose in the tissue and said to Bean, "What did I ever do to them? I gave them everything they ever wanted and more. I was their alpha. And they all betrayed me. But it doesn't matter, right?" She stroked the puppy's fur. Bean tilted her head and widened her beady black eyes. "They're dead to me now."

Massie was tired of Alicia always trying to take over as alpha. She was tired of Dylan's burping and constant eating. She was even more tired of Kristen's obsession with soccer and her super strict mom. And she was tired with a capital T of Kuh-laire's lack of fashion sense and her always wanting to spend time with Cam. Massie Block had had enough of the Pretty Committee.

Massie got off of her bed with Bean in her arms, ran to the window, and screamed, "I wish the Pretty Committee had never even met!"

_Whoosh._

A shooting star whizzed by.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got any suggestions? Review, please!**


End file.
